polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Australiaball/@comment-26997191-20161122174524/@comment-146.90.151.169-20170508195713
And more reasons! In Australia everything is cleaner, bigger and longer.Just a few facts to support the claim are that the country has the lowest amouts of air pollution with just 3.95 percent and Tasmania having the cleanest air in the world, the dingo fence is the longest fence in the world, being twice as long as the Great Wall of China and the longest straight road,found in Nullabor Plain,is also found in Australia We all know the US loves its pies.However,there isn't a more pie-loving country than Australia.People in Australia eat more than 260 million pies every year.Furthermore,the country has one of the most diverse range of pie and pie receipes ever to be found. Okay.Most people consider spiders in Australia the biggest no-nos.However, the truth is that while there is truly a wide range of spiders,who are considered deadly, only about 10 percent of people bitten by spiders hav an adverse reaction to the venom and no person has died from a spider-related attack since 1979 due to the availabity of anti-venom for the native species If football tires you and basketball is nothing more than a boring sport of toss-the-ball-around for you,Australia has you covered.From Camel racing to boomerang throwing,the weird country has a pretty good range of hilarious sports for which people are serious about.Just some of them are cane toads racing, milk carton regatta and coackroach racing.Oh,Australia also holds the nude olympics following the tradition of ancient games Okay we did mention that the wildlife in Austraia is beyond incredible,but there's even more to it than you think.Not only do 700,000 wild camels roam around Australia's deserts but wombat poop is cubic,there are 3 sheep for every person and the cutest,most bizarre animal-the platypus is actually venomous and its poison is enough to kill a small dog.Now that's true diversity Serving as additional proof that Australia features some of the most amazing wildlife,the Great Barrier Reef is composed of over 2,900 individual reefs and is the world's largest coral reef system.Not only does is it stretch for over 1,400 miles and is approximately 133,000 square miles in size,but it is alsothe world's biggest single structure mading by living organsms that can be seen from space We did mention that spiders are not that scary when you think about it,but what about sharks?Known to have the most diverse range of human-killing sharks,Australia may not seem as the best place to go for a swim.However, its beaches might be one of the safest when it comes to sharks,as these seemingly vicious animals kill only 1 person per year, whereas in the UK sharks kills 3 people per year.It's the same for snakes-only about 3,000 people in Australia get bitten by snakes with the average of 2 per year being killed,which is the same as in the US,while in the UK as much as 7 people die from snake related bites per year. Australia is a key pull factor for many expats: career prospects.In recent years,it has been Australia's economic stability as well the sunny beaches that have attracted intrepid expats.The country felt the affects of the economic downturn far less than America and Europe and continues to show steady economic growth. This is reflected in the buoyant jobs market and high unemployment rate.Australia has one of the highest minimum wages in the world, which has long established the national ethos of fair pay for hard work.In several areas,such as nursing,construction and engineering,the Australian government are actively recruiting foreign workers to fill vacancies Australia was recently named the best country in the world to live and work in a survey conducted by the Organistation for Economic Co-opereration and DevelopmentAustralia.The relaxed,outdoor life style,competitive salaries and strong emphasis on work-like balance,means Australia offers a quality of life unrivalled across the world.While Australians understand the importance of work and financial security,they also truly value time dedicated to friends,family,hobbies and keeping fit.The idyllic landscape and climate encourage a healthy,active and stress free lifestyle.It's easy to see why expats are happier down uner when the biggest worry for the weekend is whether to have a picnic at the park or babeque at the beach. Spectacular coastal vistas/Check.Dramatic mountain ranges?Check.Rugged bushland and forests?Check.Australia has postacard-worthy views for all tastes at every turn.With so much attractive scenery to explore,you will be enjoying the great outdoors at every opportunity.From hikes through breathtaking terrain to a seaside suset while sipping someting cold,it's impossible not to notice the beauty that surrounds you in this amazing country. Australia is not a nation that takes itself too seriously,yet it has long shed the classic image of beach bums, sheep farmers and crocodile hunters.Australia's flourishing,multicultural cities are hotbeds for arts,food and socalising.Whether you're interested in live music,dance,theatre or literature,Australia has a new show[ and probably a festival] that will be right up your street.The country's divere population has created a wonderfully vibrant culture that embraces art and traditions from around the world. If you're thinking of emigrating with a child or continuing your education abroad,Australia has an education system that is undoubtedly the envy of the world.This is a key factor for many parents.Their accessible,high achieving public school system puts a reassuring emphasis on social and physical development with plenty of learning outdoors.From nurturing and engaging nurseries to academically ambitious high schools,expat children can flourish in the Australian school system, which is free and accessible to anyone with a permant visa.Institutions such as the University of Melbourne and the Australian National University rank amongst the best in the world and offer truly challenging and awarding qualifications of academic expats. When faced with another grey,wet weekend,the warm, sunny climate of Australia can seem particularly appealing.As one of the driest continents on Earth,rain will rarely spoil your plans.Australia's cities are also amongst the sunniest in the world,with many averaging between 8 and 10 hours of blue skies a day.For those looking for year round heat,Northern Australia has a tropical climate with warm winters and hot summers.Alternatively,if you're after a more temperate climate,southern cities have mild winters and summer heat is often tempered by refreshing coastal breezes.Australia's eniable weather means your big plans for barbecues at the beach and picnics at the park will rarely be rained off. From swimming clubs enjoying an early dip in the ocean, to the guy at the bar discussing the latest test score,sport is everywhere in Australia.The picturesque landscape and accommodating weather make it a great place to get outdoors and achieve your sporting goals,however modest or ambitious they may be.From taking a moring job along one of the thousands of coastal running and cycling paths to learning a brand new sportrules anyone?,there's sure to be a sporting activity to tempt you into your training shoes.Australia's passion for sport is infectious.In addition,don't forgat that participating is a great way to make new local friends. If all that sport has you a little peckish,Australia has that covered too with a culinary scene that is as diverse as it is delicious.As a multicultural nation built on influxes of immigration,almost all of Australia's cities and towns have exciting international food scenes with everything from Thai and Japanese to Moroccan and Mediterranean cuisine,there is something for every mood and taste.While the dining style is generally caual and relaxed,you will find serious high-end food in every city from Perth to Cairns.Australia is also surrounded by vast seas and oceans teeming with fish so it is no suprise that delicious seafood is a particular national sepciality. Although Australia can seem very distant and remote,many British expats fing the familiar and culture reassuring and comforting.The lack of any language barrier in particularly helps English speaking settle and get on with their new lives Down Under.In fact sharing a language can also be a huge advantage both in finding work and progressing your career and making new friends.From conversing with colleagues to chatting to new friends,you can communicate freely and easily.With no new language to learn,you can focus on enjoying your new home. Australia's welcoming and friendly inhabitants help make it one of the happiest and easiest places in the world to be an expat.As a nation well used to immigration from all over the world,you will quickly make new friends who are both accepting of and curious about your exciting status as newly arrived expat. The best beaches in the world Melbourne Cup horses racestakes an off day Our own beer Cute Wombats! Resources and mining boom which supports the entire economy Rocking Music Festivals Minimum Wage Aussie Beef Space to Live in The Thorny Devil Muticuturalism-Everyone Sandboards World Class Education The Melboune Tram Skiing and Snow Aussie Wine and Cheese Miranda Kerr Surfing for everyone Gambling The Ridiculously High Cliffs The Police in Action Kakadu National Park Mardi Gras at Oxford St Crazy Beautiful Waterfalls The Twelve Apostles Aussie Brekkie